Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by invente-moi
Summary: J'ai envie de crever.  La silhouette sombre de Katsuki se découpait dans le crépuscule estival, alors qu'il glissait sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. La fumée grisâtre s'élevait vers le ciel, flottant dans le silence ambiant. Katsuki/Izuku – Ochaco/Izuku – Katsuki/Ochaco. TW: Death of a major character suicidal characters.


**Titre:** Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

 **Auteur:** invente-moi/peppermint

 **Pairing:** Katsuki/Izuku – Ochaco/Izuku – Katsuki/Ochaco.

 **Disclaimers:** Tout appartient à l'auteur de Boku No Hero Academia et aux producteurs de l'anime.

 **Résumé:** « J'ai envie de crever. » La silhouette sombre de Katsuki se découpait dans le crépuscule estival, alors qu'il glissait sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. La fumée grisâtre s'élevait vers le ciel, flottant dans le silence ambiant. Le goût âpre de la mort en cylindre se répandait sur son palais, comme une bouffée de réalité. || Katsuki/Izuku – Ochaco/Izuku – Katsuki/Ochaco. Death of a major character.

 **Note:** Hope you'll like it, xx

 **Song:** Illenium – Fractures (ft Nevve).

* * *

« J'ai envie de crever. »

La silhouette sombre de Katsuki se découpait dans le crépuscule estival, alors qu'il glissait sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. La fumée grisâtre s'élevait vers le ciel, flottant dans le silence ambiant. Le goût âpre de la mort en cylindre se répandait sur son palais, comme une bouffée de réalité. Il continua.

« Je me sens toujours tellement _vide_. J'ai arrêté de vivre avec lui. Maintenant, je suis juste… vide. Et en colère. Tout le putain de temps. Et je suis fatigué de toujours ressentir ça. »

« Tu peux arrêter de te sentir comme ça sans crever. »

« Pas sans lui. »

« Si, tu peux. Des gens comptent sur toi… sur nous. Le monde a besoin de Ground Zero. »

« Je suis devenu Ground Zero pour lui. Pas pour moi. C'est pas moi, j'en veux plus. C'est trop dur. Ca n'a aucun sens, Ochaco. On se bat pour des conneries et puis on meurt. Et notre combat perpétuel n'aura rien changé parce que d'autres vilains viendront encore longtemps après notre mort. On aura vécu pour rien, on sera mort pour rien. Comme lui. »

Appuyée sur la rambarde du balcon, Ochaco ne répondit rien. Elle fixait le ciel d'un regard pensif. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Il n'avait pas tord, et elle le savait. Leur existence était minime. Ils ne révolutionneraient jamais le monde. Elle regrettait la version d'elle-même qui croyait encore en le bien fondé de cette existence, de cette vocation.

Elle ne pouvait pas le raisonner. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il avait tord quand elle-même ressentait l'envie de monter sur cette rambarde et de sauter dans le vide? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns devenus trop longs et inspira profondément. L'air était lourd et sec. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du goudron dans ses poumons, qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Ce soir, c'était le quatrième anniversaire de la mort d'Izuku Midoriya.

Le grand Deku, héros numéro 1, symbole de la paix, était mort en mission, et avait laissé le monde en deuil. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour saluer son héros. Et puis les choses avaient reprit leur cours. Les vilains étaient revenus, plus forts, comme si la vie d'Izuku n'avait absolument rien changé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait de différence dans le grand schéma de la vie.

Enormément de gens avaient été touchés par la perte de Deku, évidemment. Mais Katsuki et Ochaco avaient été les seuls à vraiment comprendre. A vraiment ressentir sa mort vibrer dans leurs os. A vraiment ressentir les millions d'éclats de leur coeur s'éparpiller à l'intérieur d'eux même. Ils avaient été les seuls à vraiment l'aimer, de leur âme entière. Ils avaient tout donné d'eux même pour lui. Il était leur vie entière, et ils l'avaient perdu.

Le jour, ils se plongeaient dans le travail sans aucune retenue, multipliant les combats dangereux sans se soucier de leur propre sécurité. La nuit, ils se fondaient l'un en l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer, de combler le trou béant de leur poitrine. En vain. Ils avaient la même douleur au coeur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et pourtant, dans un effort égoïste, ils continuaient d'essayer – _d'espérer_ que ça suffise.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un… dont l'alter consiste à effacer la mémoire. Soit entière, soit partielle – un événement, un sentiment… _Une personne_... »

Katsuki posa son regard sur la jeune femme, sourcils froncés. Il n'avait aucune idée que ça pouvait exister. Elle esquissa un sourire douloureux, la gorge serrée, et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son compagnon.

« Evidemment, c'est loin d'être gratuit. Une telle chose est rare et dangereuse. Elle travaille avec le gouvernement, donc elle a souvent recourt à son alter, mais on est jamais à l'abri de rien donc… Mais bon, ce n'est que de l'argent. Ca se regagne. Les années de malheur que j'ai perdues, elles, ne reviendront jamais. C'est l'occasion de… reprendre à zéro? »

« Tu veux… l'effacer? Complètement? Tu préfères l'oublier? »

« Je veux juste… me souvenir de ce que ça fait d'être heureuse. D'être en vie. Si je dois l'oublier pour ça, eh bien… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas tout effacer comme ça, putain! Il fait partie de toi – de nous! C'est lâche! Tu peux pas juste appuyer sur supprimer et reprendre ta vie comme si de rien était! »

Katsuki s'emporta, balançant son mégot par dessus le balcon, incrédule. La lueur de la lune faisait luire les sillons des larmes d'Ochacho sur ses joues rougies par la chaleur, alors qu'elle élevait la voix à son tour, à demie brisée par les sanglots.

« T'es pas le seul à être fatigué, Katsuki! Tu crois que je veux l'oublier? Tu crois que je veux le perdre à jamais?! Putain, si je pouvais revenir au lycée et tout recommencer je ne changerai rien, parce que l'aimer a été la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivé! Mais ça a aussi été la pire, putain! Ca m'a détruit! Regarde-moi – _regarde-nous_! Si je ne fais rien, je vais finir par craquer et sauter d'un putain de toit ou me tirer une balle dans le crâne! J'en ai marre d'avoir tout le temps mal, d'avoir constamment envie de crever! Je ne peux plus supporter de voir nos amis parce que tout ce que je vois c'est de la pitié dans leurs yeux! Putain, j'arrive même plus à supporter de te regarder parce que t'es tellement… tellement… lui! Tout en toi hurle son nom et ça me brise chaque fois que je te vois, que je te parle, que je te touche! J'en peux plus, ça fait quatre ans que je souffre pour lui. J'ai le droit de vouloir ressentir autre chose. J'ai le putain de droit de vouloir être heureuse à nouveau... »

Ochaco finit par se taire, à court de souffle, les bras croisés sur son ventre, ses mains agrippant ses côtes de toutes ses forces, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans interruption. Elle était tellement brisée qu'elle peinait à se retenir d'éclater en morceaux, là, sur ce balcon. Katsuki déglutit. Il oubliait souvent qu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui. Qu'elle était aussi foutue qu'il pouvait l'être. Mâchoire serrée et yeux rougis par les larmes, il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il se laissa glisser au sol pour la tenir contre lui.

« Viens avec moi… Elle pourra t'aider, toi aussi. Je te prêterais l'argent s'il le faut… Viens avec moi… _Vis, Kacchan_... »

Le surnom qui roula hors de ses lèvres les fit se figer douloureusement tous les deux. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, lui non plus. Plus personne ne l'utilisait. Il ne cessa pas de la tenir contre lui mais baissa la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, elle et son si joli visage de poupée brisée. Elle n'était pas lâche ni égoïste. Il refusait juste d'accepter que si elle faisait ça, il devrait souffrir seul.

« J'peux pas… Il fait partie de moi, il est gravé sur mes os. Il est tout ce que je suis, j'peux pas l'oublier. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que de perdre mes souvenirs de lui. Il a littéralement passé toute sa vie avec moi, de sa naissance à sa mort. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'effacer de ma mémoire comme ça. »

Elle aussi, elle comprenait. Ils avaient toujours été Kacchan et Deku, et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

Ils savaient très bien ce que ça signifiait. Mais ils verraient ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, drapés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés, ils se noyaient dans leur douleur, et aussi un peu dans leurs adieux.

–

Un an plus tard, le 4 Juillet, Ochaco s'observait dans le miroir. Ses yeux détaillèrent cette robe noire, si simple, si terne. Cette robe qu'elle haïssait tant, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le cinquième anniversaire de la mort du grand héros Deku, ce héros qu'elle a un jour connu et aimé et qui, pour elle, n'était plus qu'un souvenir oublié.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'enterrement du grand héros Ground Zero, ce héros qu'elle a un jour connu et aimé et qui, contrairement à elle, avait choisi de mourir pour pouvoir continuer à aimer.


End file.
